


A Very Tipsy Christmas

by Pineau_noir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Draco gets drunk on Charlie Weasley's dragon-tamer strength hooch, Drunken Flirting, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Harry/Draco Owlpost Fest 2020, Humor, I'm surprised too, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, background ginsey, canon book age, too many family rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineau_noir/pseuds/Pineau_noir
Summary: It's Draco's first Christmas at the Burrow as Harry's husband and he's vastly underestimated the amount of alcohol he will be offered. He makes aslightmiscalculation and ends up drunk and hiding in a corner.Thankfully, Harry is there to save him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	A Very Tipsy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersaffair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/gifts).



> To Maraudersaffair,
> 
> I'm a big fan of your works so I was really excited to get to write something for you! I loved all of your prompts, but as soon as I saw drunk Draco snogging Harry at the Burrow, I knew I had to write it. I hope you enjoy it!

“Harry,” Draco slurred. “Harry, I thought everybody here was going to hate me.”

Harry let out a laugh. “Darling,” he said, “I’m Pansy.”

“Fuck,” Draco cursed. “From the back I thought you were my—”

“If you want to stay conscious for the rest of the party, I would advise you to not finish that sentence.”

Draco shivered a little. Pansy was a _fright_ when she was angry.

“You just have the same haircut,” Draco explained. 

“Draco, what the hell are you talking about?” Pansy glared at him again. 

“It’s our first Christmas at the Burrow,” Draco said. “Me and Scorpius don’t really fit in with all these—” he shuddered “ —gingers.”

“These gingers are your in-laws,” Harry’s ex-wife and the mother of his children said, seemingly coming from nowhere.

“Gah!” Draco exclaimed. 

“Are you drunk?” Ginny asked with a sly smile.

Draco glared at her. “Why does it matter?”

Pansy cackled and Draco whirled around to look at her. “What are you doing here?” he demanded. 

“I was invited,” she said, her cheeks starting to turn pink. 

“Whom by?” Draco asked. He shook his head. “Who by?” he tried, but that didn’t seem correct either.

“Harry!” Ginny shouted. “Come get your husband, he’s properly soused.”

And, she wasn’t wrong. It had been a long morning at the Manor with his mother, Harry, and Scorpius, and then they were spending the evening with all of Harry’s family. Draco had taken Arthur up on his offer of Firewhiskey. Then he had taken one of the older, burly Weasley’s up on _his_ offer of more Firewhiskey. Then Molly had offered Draco a glass of wine, and combined with the fact that his mother had French serving sizes at brunch and he’d been too nervous to eat more once they'd reached the Burrow, Draco was probably drunk.

“Oh, love, you’re _definitely_ drunk,” Harry said, walking up to the corner where Ginny and Pansy had cornered Draco.

“I found him lurking and muttering to himself,” Pansy said.

Harry did a double take. “Why are you here?” he asked.

“Can I not come to my girlfriend’s family’s—”

“Girlfriend?” Draco shrieked. “Who’s your girlfriend?” 

He hadn’t realised Pansy was dating anyone. 

Pansy looked at Draco like he’d sprouted peacock feathers from his forehead. Ginny rolled her eyes. Harry sighed.

“I’ll take over,” he said. 

Ginny and Pansy smiled at him and Pansy kissed him on the cheek.

“Keep your paws off my husband,” Draco said, affronted.

Draco heard Ginny mutter _good luck_ as she and Pansy left.

From his vantage point in the corner, Draco could see groups of adults spread around the room, hands full of drinks and food. Children were running around, getting underfoot and shrieking with glee. The large Christmas tree was glowing in the corner across from Draco, and it made Harry look like he had a halo.

“You’re very handsome,” Draco murmured, sidling up to Harry and pulling him close.

“You’re very drunk,” Harry said, stifling his laughter into Draco’s neck. He kissed the side, just under Draco’s left ear and Draco couldn’t keep back his shiver.

Draco huffed out his frustration. He, too, was handsome.

“You’re very handsome, too,” Harry said, apparently reading Draco’s mind.

“I didn’t read your mind, love, you said you were handsome so I thought I should tell you so you don’t get a complex.” 

In retaliation for Harry’s cheek, Draco licked the side of his jaw and glared at him.

“That’s gross, mate,” Ron said, joining them in Draco’s corner.

“Why are you here?” Draco groaned.

“My house, innit?”

“Your mother’s house,” Draco retorted.

“No fighting at Christmas,” Harry interjected.

“No fighting at Christmas!” came several voices from across the room. 

“Rule number one!” one of the twins yelled. 

Draco had never been able to tell them apart, even with one of them missing an ear. They were _twins_ , they might as well just have the same name.

“Nobody hates you, Draco,” Harry said.

Draco looked at Harry and then at Ron. Harry seemed stable, but Ron’s outline was a little wavy. 

Ron had a weird look on his face. “ _Nobody_ is kinda over simplifying it,” he said.

“Ronald!” Hermione shouted. “Leave the newlyweds alone.”

“Thank you, Granger!”

Ron rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe the two of you get on so well,” he complained. 

Draco opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Harry covered it with his hand. Drunk Draco didn’t have time for being silenced so he licked Harry’s hand.

“Quit licking me, you wanker!”

“And that’s my cue to leave,” Ron said, and he turned the whole of his giant ginger body and walked away.

Harry, his hand still over Draco’s mouth, was barely holding back his laughter. He had a fond look on his face and his eyes were smiling. Draco felt lucky he had found such a lovely person after Astoria had passed.

“Are you going to behave?” Harry asked when he had himself back under control. 

He tenatatively moved his hand away from Draco’s mouth. 

“That remains to be seen,” Draco said primly. “Are your friends going to accost me in my corner again?” 

He glared at the large ginger across the room.

“Are you mad at Charlie?” Harry asked.

“He gave me a drink and I’m almost certain it wasn’t Firewhiskey. It’s gotten me rather bladdered.” Draco glared at the burly Weasley. “I think he’s trying to take me out so he can snatch you up.”

Instead of being worried about Draco’s impending doom, Harry threw back his head and laughed. 

“He—” Harry gasped, then laughed some more. “Why did you let Charlie Weasley give you a drink?” he asked when he had finally calmed down.

“Why wouldn’t I accept a drink from him? Isn’t he one of your brothers?”

Harry’s eyes got soft at that. “You’re really sweet when you don’t mean to be, aren’t you?” he asked.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Draco asked, indignant. “I’m _not_ sweet! I’m aloof and broody.”

With a snort, Harry pulled Draco into an embrace. “Keep telling yourself that, dear,” he whispered. “But you’re really as soft and gooey as a marshmallow. You should see your face when you talk about Scorpius.”

Draco frowned. “Don’t tell anyone,” he told Harry. “I have a reputation to maintain. Also, going back, you never did tell me why I shouldn’t take a drink from the most muscular Weasley.”

Harry nodded. “Sure,” he said. “But I need you to hold something for me first.”

Draco nodded and watched as Harry held out his hand.

“Can you hold this for me?” Harry asked seriously.

“Hold what?”

Instead of answering, Harry took Draco’s hand in his own. 

“I was trying to get you to hold my hand, you daft man,” he said, smiling. “But I think you’re too pissed to realise it.”

Draco perked up at that. “Oh, well, you just could have said.” He squeezed Harry’s hand and bit his lip at the fond look he got in return. “Such a sap,” he whispered.

Harry lifted Draco’s hand up and kissed his knuckles, one by one. Then he leaned in and gently kissed Draco on the mouth. 

Draco suddenly didn’t care about the most muscular Weasley, or the fact that his best friend was apparently dating Harry’s ex-wife, or that he was in a room full of gingers and his son. He wanted to kiss Harry too badly. He pulled Harry back into his corner until Draco was flush against the wall and wound his arms around Harry’s middle, nipping at his lower lip. Draco kissed Harry once, twice, three times, before licking at the seam of his mouth, trying to get in.

“You know everyone can see us,” Harry said between kisses. 

“Pfft,” Draco said. “So?”

“Sober Draco will care.”

“Nobody’s gonna remember,” Draco said with a frown. “Everybody’s too drunk.” Then he scoffed. “Sober Draco is a ponce.”

Harry laughed and kissed Draco back, finally, _finally_ opening his mouth so Draco could rub his tongue all over Harry’s.

They snogged until Harry flinched.

“What’s wrong?” Draco asked. 

Harry flinched again and then, to Draco’s dismay, turned away to face the room.

“Quit!” he hissed. 

And suddenly the flinching made sense. There were two large wet spots on the back of Harry’s jumper and Ron and the twins had their wands out. As Draco was getting his wand out to dry Harry’s shirt, he was suddenly hit by several streams of water.

“What the fuck!” he shouted. Then, noticing the children, said, “Sorry, I just meant, what the…” Draco couldn’t think of anything fit for mixed company that truly expressed his displeasure, so he just left his question hanging.

“It’s like breaking up a couple of feral cats,” Ron said with a glint in his eye.

“Not fair!” Harry shouted. 

But he pulled his wand from its holster and before Draco could blink, he was sending a small stream of water towards the various Weasleys.

“Rule number twelve!” Molly shouted after a few seconds and after several more streams of water had hit Harry. 

Draco had hidden himself behind Harry and avoided the bulk of the spray, but Harry’s hair was dripping, his fringe in his eyes.

“No water fights at Christmas!” the twins, Ron, and the muscular Weasley all yelled.

“I can’t believe I was nervous about coming to Christmas with you lot,” Draco said, then shrieked as he was hit by water on all sides. 

Harry had turned, the traitor, and was spraying him, the twins and Ron had all jumped into the fray, and even Molly had joined in.

“Rule number whatever!” Draco said. “No picking on Draco!”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you so much to the mods, this is a wonderful exchange and I've really enjoyed it. And S, this work wouldn't be any good without your help. Thank you so much my friend.


End file.
